<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Collateral by Wendigobunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799556">The Collateral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny'>Wendigobunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smoking, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigobunny/pseuds/Wendigobunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young lady finds herself in the crosshairs of a dangerous, exotic  “businessman”, except this time the crosshairs are his couch and lips- quite the pleasurable place to be...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel/Stephanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Collateral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/gifts">AchillesLament (11Mydesign11)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for my writing partner and best friend. We share a birthday and have been friends for 5 years and I’m so overjoyed to know this special amazing human and have her in my life. Honestly you always make me laugh, cheer me up, help organize me, and are just one of the strongest and most inspirational people I know and I love you like a sister. Thank you so much for being exactly who you are Stephanie! Now... think Adam will let you borrow Nigel for one night? ;) hope so because here he is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel leaned against the brick wall, moisture from the cold night air forming a fine mist behind him as smoked curled up from his cigarette. A buzz sound coming from the vicinity of his broad chest cut through the quiet and he reached inside his leather jacket, fishing it out.</p><p>
  <em>Drop was a success, but there’s collateral here. Tall blonde. Leaving her for you – I got Vince waiting for me at home.</em>
</p><p>It was his partner Darko, and odds were by collateral he meant some pretty thing he didn’t want to kill. They weren’t in the habit of killing innocent people if they could help it. In their line of work, there were enough dead bodies around. If someone could be bought off easily enough it was just as well, even better if they were easy on the eyes. This one must be a real prize for Darko to save her for the boss.<br/>Tossing his cigarette away, Nigel kicked away from the wall and smirked as he pulled out the keys to his Triumph. Good thing he was hungry tonight.</p><p><br/>They’d moved her to one of his personal safe houses – technically, a high rise apartment in the city - just in case shit went sideways. Leaving her for Nigel to return to the scene of the crime was out of the question.</p><p>As Nigel unlocked the apartment and walked in, he saw a figure bound to a chair in the middle of the living room.</p><p>It was a large room, all done in black and crème. Thick, white carpeting over mahogany hardwood floor, with a single black accent wall and floor to ceiling glass windows on two sides that overlooked the city, it made the room look impossibly huge. The center was sunken, with an enclosed fire pit and tall flume that spiraled upward through the ceiling. The perfect mix of stark modern décor and lush, earthy elements, which Nigel himself had hand picked.</p><p><br/>“Well, hello there. It’s Stephanie, isn’t it?” he purred in a deep voice, sauntering into the room as he pulled off his leather coat and tossed it over the arm of the black sofa opposite her.</p><p>“W-who are you? Untie me, please,” the young woman said in a shaky voice, the words clearly sounding more demanding in her head than they did coming out of her mouth.</p><p>Nigel chuckled and unbuttoned the cuffs of his white dress shirt, rolling up one sleeve at a time to reveal muscular, dark forearms. Well, Darko sure knew him well enough – damn, she was his type, alright. Big blue eyes were rimmed with slightly smudged liner, and the sweetest little heart-shaped face with pink cheeks framed by shoulder length, silky blonde curls made her look like a fallen angel. Just innocent enough, until you looked lower. A nice pert little rack with tattoos covering her chest all dressed up in a soft, fuzzy pink sweater. Legs for days, too.</p><p><br/>“Well, Angel, one of us is in a position to be asking the questions here, and one of us is at quite a disadvantage,” he said, walking over to a bar where he picked up a smooth decanter filled with a dark, honey-tinged fluid that matched his eyes.</p><p>“But, given the situation, and how fucking gorgeous you happen to be, I’ll let it go. I’m Nigel, darling. And I’ll untie you, but only if you promise to be a good girl,” he said, smirking darkly.</p><p>Something about those words “<em>good girl</em>” seemed to have an effect on Stephanie, and she relaxed a little as her eyes roamed over Nigel’s form. Things could be worse. He was extremely hot, she had to admit.</p><p><br/>“Uhm…yeah, okay. Nigel,” she answered.</p><p>“You’re not gonna kill me, are you?” she said immediately, her head jerking up at him, eyes narrowed carefully.</p><p><br/>Nigel laughed and carried two glasses nearer to her, set them both down on a glass table before pulling a pocketknife out.</p><p>“You’re a little shark. I might hire you. No, Darko would have killed you by now if that were to be your fate, and you most certainly wouldn’t be meeting me in a place this nice if we were going to kill you,” he said smoothly.</p><p>Nigel picked up her hands and slid a long finger between the zip tie and her skin before nicking it and freeing her. She let loose a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding in, and it came out in a rush as a long breathy sigh.</p><p>“I uh… thanks,” she stammered, blushing at the contact of his hands on hers.</p><p>He handed her the glass, flipping the knife closed and slipping it back in his pocket, and picked up the second one for himself.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to stop fucking blushing like that, beautiful, because with what I have planned to do to you is going to involve us getting to know each other much, much better and being shy isn’t part of the program, yeah?” he winked, tipping the glass towards her.</p><p><br/>Her mouth formed a perfect little “<em>O</em>” of surprise as her eyes widened, and waiting for his cue, she gulped down the bourbon with him. It slipped down her throat like warm honey smooth and true, and instantly she felt better.</p><p>Relaxed.</p><p>He picked up her hand and nodded towards the black sofa across from them, on the opposite side of the sunken, circular room.</p><p>As she rose, the sudden movement made her dizzy, and it became rapidly clear the liquor had gone right to her head. “Oof, I’m such a lightweight,” she giggled softly, stumbling on the carpet. Nigel slipped a strong arm around her waist as he guided her.</p><p><br/>“Easy there. I’ve got you. Now, what say you we sit down here and just talk a bit, hmm?” Nigel suggested gently, his voice as hot and smooth as the whiskey in their glasses.</p><p>“Yeah, good idea,” she smiled up at him, cheeks flushed a deeper hue of pink.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t really drink much.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. I’m sure your liver thanks you, unlike mine,” Nigel replied, pulling a pack of smokes out of his shirt pocket. </p><p>“My fucking lungs aren’t probably a huge fan of mine either, but it’s never stopped me from this shit.”</p><p>Seeing her eyes dilate as he took one out and placed it between pursed lips, he arched a pale brow. “Want one, Angel?” he offered.</p><p><br/>“Yes, please,” she said quickly, nodding so fast her blonde curls shook slightly.</p><p>His carmel eyes darkened slightly but never moved from Stephanie’s sapphire ones, and he kept the smoke he had in his mouth firmly in place as he lit it. When the cherry at the end glowed orange, he took it from his lips and handed it to her.</p><p>“All yours, gorgeous,” he rasped.</p><p>Stephanie blushed straight to her ears at the gesture, which seemed incredibly intimate and erotic given that she’d only just met him a moment earlier.</p><p>She pursed soft lips around the filter and took a deep drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs with the soothing nicotine that brought an immediate rush of euphoria slicking through her limbs and filling her head with a delightfully dull sense of calm.</p><p><br/>“Thanks,” she exhaled, tendrils of smoke slipping from her mouth. </p><p>“I’d been trying to quit so it’s been awhile,” she finally chuckled after a second long puff.</p><p><br/>“Oh, so I’m being a bad influence then, eh? Well, I guess that’s not the worst thing I’ve done this weekend, gorgeous,” he said, sharp teeth glinting as he leaned back, crossing his long legs and stretching one arm casually behind the back of the sofa.</p><p><br/>Finally beginning to feel human again, Stephanie took another swallow of bourbon from her glass and continued her cigarette, watching him light a second one for himself.</p><p>“Uhm, can I ask you something? Why do you keep calling me gorgeous?” she blinked.</p><p><br/>Nigel snorted through his slim nostrils and examined her closely with great curiosity.</p><p>“Are you serious, darling?” pausing a moment, he furrowed his brows. Honey-tinged eyes roamed up and down her form, his gaze as hot as the flames that filled the fire pit in front of them.</p><p>Stephanie felt herself sweating under his stare, and swallowed nervously, suddenly realizing she’d smoked almost her entire cigarette in three drags.</p><p><br/>“You are serious,” Nigel continued in absence of a response. “Well, I could explain it, or I could show you, hmm?” he said, finishing off his bourbon with a quick swallow.</p><p>“What do you suppose you think about that?” he asked, offering her an ashtray to deposit her smoke.</p><p>Hesitant eyes flickered up to meet him and she smiled shyly.</p><p>“Well, I...I think I’m not really opposed to that exactly, Nigel,” she replied, the barest hint of a Southern accent coming through, and a wolfish smile spread over Nigel’s face when he heard it.</p><p><br/>“Fuck, that’s the cutest goddamn accent I’ve ever heard in my fuckin life, Angel, you know that?” he growled, and pulled her closer until she was in the crook of his arm.</p><p>“Never heard a thing like it anywhere but tv shows. You’re a fucking treasure,” he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and staring down at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on.</p><p>Stephanie swooned as the words left his mouth and her mouth fell open just as his lips met hers, hands gripping his shoulders like if she didn’t, she’d slip off the couch.</p><p>“Oh…” she gasped, just before he captured her lips with his, his tongue snaking inside and massaging with a greedy moan of need.</p><p>His hands held her in place but didn’t stop her as her own wandered over to his broad, solid chest, the planes of muscle firm through the soft fabric of his shirt. One long nail snagged on a button when he dragged his teeth over tongue and down to bite her bottom lip gently. It came undone then, and he released a puff of air as he laughed quietly, separating to take a breath.</p><p>“You’re an eager little thing, aren’t you?” he smiled. Seeing a look of apology cross her face he stopped her before she could say a word. Putting a tanned finger against her lips, he whispered quietly.</p><p><br/>“Don’t. I love it. You’re fucking perfect, Angel. Just perfect. You okay?”</p><p>Her whole face lit up, preening under the praise. “More than okay. I’m really enjoying..uhm...this,” she smiled coyly and looked up at him from under her thick lashes.</p><p>“A lot,” she continued, sliding her hand to his thigh and up...further.</p><p>“Oh now you’re playing with fire, darling. You sure you can handle all that?” Nigel growled, leaning her back against the couch and laying her down. He tugged her head back, exposing her neck as he began to trail kisses down her soft, pale skin.</p><p><br/>“Nigel!” she gasped out, and one hand flung out around him to clutch at his hair, fingers tangling into silky dark blond and silver strands.</p><p>“Yes? What is it, Stephanie?” he asked rhetorically, his Romanian accent thickening as he lay his body heavily over hers. Using a strong leg to push her thighs apart, he deliberately positioned himself just there to let her rut against him.</p><p>And rut she did. Nigel sucked biting kisses that left bruises before finally claiming her mouth once more, and she arched her back off the couch to meet the heat of his form, her hips pressing against him to find the weight of him for more friction.</p><p>Nigel’s cock filled from said friction, pushing into the softness of her thigh and frustrating him as the minutes passed and they rocked back and forth. Panting and moaning filled the room, and it wasn’t long before clothing began to be cast off and flung from the sofa like unwanted flotsam, landing wherever fate would deem fit - a shirt on the plush cream carpet, a bra on the hardwood floor.</p><p><br/>Both stripped bare, Stephanie looked up with an adoring look at Nigel, raking her nails through the thicket of dark hair that adorned his chest.</p><p><br/>“Wow,” was all she could manage, starry-eyed and slack-jawed with lust.</p><p>Nigel chuckled and looked down, stroking his cock with one hand and kneading one plump breast with the other. “I could say the same about you, beautiful. You’re everything I could ever want. Fucking gorgeous,” he said, pinching a pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“Ahhh!” Stephanie sighed with a mixture of pleasure and pain she loved. She reached down to touch herself, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.</p><p><br/>“Now now, that’s my job. Allow me,” he said sternly. With a glint in his dark eyes, he slid to the floor, positioning himself between her thick, soft thighs until his head disappeared below. Parting the soft petals of her body, he dove in like a man deprived of sustenance and began to devour her whole. She threw her head back, crying out in shock and pleasure, and her hands flew to his head to gain some measure of control.</p><p>But none would be found, she quickly realized. Nigel was a pro, in fact, likely the best she’d ever had in this department, and she became quickly light headed from needy pants and mewls, begging and pleading for more. He played her expertly, as though her body were a Stratavarius violin and he was a Juilliard-trained virtuoso. The Romanian paid close attention to every little gasp, the pulse and heat of her sex, muscles clenching and releasing, and slid his long, nimble fingers inside her, first one, then two, in and out slowly to drive the young woman to climax.</p><p><br/>“Oh that’s right, gorgeous girl, just like that. Come all over Daddy’s face. I need to taste that sweet juice, give it to me like a good girl,” he growled deeply, knowing his voice would reverberate through her pelvis as he did. Finally, with his tongue flattened against her clit and her long legs wrapped around his shoulders, she came with a sharp gasp, and when he was confident she’d rode it through to completion, he moved her legs off his shoulders to flip her over to her knees.</p><p>“Fuck, oh god damn!” she cried out, still shaking from her orgasm.</p><p>“Oh, darling, I’m not even fuckin close to being done with you yet. That was just the appetizer. Hope you’re ready to take my cock now,” Nigel said, ripping a condom open with his teeth and stroking himself as he put it on.</p><p>Stephanie looked over her shoulder, her ass high in the air, and blue eyes widened with lust and hunger as she watched the older man roll the lambskin over his olive-tinged, veiny girth. His gaze met hers, and he spit into his hand, using it over her opening before tapping the head over her teasingly.</p><p>“Please...please fuck me,” she mewled, biting her lip. “I need you. I’m so ready, Daddy.”</p><p>In one deep thrust, Nigel plunged inside, hands moving quickly to grip her hips for purchase. And there it was. Tight, warm, soft, and wet, she enveloped him, sucked him in with her body, and he let out a low, guttural groan.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah, Angel, just like that. Just like a glove,” he murmured, then began a steady rhythm, skin slapping against skin as he fucked her slow and deep.</p><p>“Ahhh...god you’re so big,” she whispered, feeling with each stroke that he was going to split her in half. It had been awhile since she’d had anyone like him, but he’d taken such good care of her it wasn’t at all painful, she just felt full and satisfied, like an itch she’d had for so long was being scratched in the best possible way. She felt whole, cherished, loved, and desired as Nigels large hands roamed her body and he murmured words in a foreign language, scattering kisses over her back and pulling her hair aside to scrape his teeth over the back of her neck.</p><p><br/>“You feel fucking amazing, baby,” he whispered. “And you’re fuckin mine, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” she replied, arching her back a bit to get him a little deeper.</p><p>They moved as one, over and over for what could have been hours, his stamina impressive for a man of his age, until he gently slid out of her and moved her to her back so he could look in her eyes again for his orgasm. Rubbing her clit with juices from their lovemaking, he drew another climax from her before finally reaching his own, spilling his seed into the condom inside her body, until he draped himself over her and kissed her mouth again, both sated and sweaty with satisfaction.</p><p>Small bruises bloomed across her neck and chest where he’d sucked hard kisses over her, almost laying claim to the blonde beauty for his own.</p><p>“You know, Stephanie, normally this is where we’d part ways, but I’m not a man to easily give something up once I like it, and I think I’ve become attached to you,” he said, full lips curling into a grin as he looked down at her.</p><p>Stephanie indulgent ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, looking up at him with shining, round azure eyes. “That’s kind of a good thing because I’m the same way, and I think I really like you,” she replied, a sassy Southern lilt to her tone. Knowing how much he’d liked it before, she allowed it to slip in like honey over her vowels, and her heart-shaped lips pursed into a cute little pout.</p><p>Nigel tugged her mouth open with his thumb gently and kissed her long and deep once more.</p><p><br/>“Glad we see eye to eye on this one, gorgeous. I’ll let Darko know to get the place next door ready for you then. You’re gonna be a lot more than just collateral now, my beautiful Stephanie.”</p><p>Her heart full of love and joy, she beamed at Nigel and nodded happily. She had no idea what was in store, but she was very excited to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>